starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Outrider
A Outrider foi um cargueiro leve YT-2400 modificado usado pelo contrabandista Dash Rendar. Rendar considerava sua nave como sendo mais famosa que a Millennium Falcon que era pilotada por Han Solo. Projeto e Modificações A Outrider começou a vida como um YT-2400 no estoque da Corporação de Engenharia Corelliana. Como todas as naves da série YT, a Outrider possuía uma blindagem normal e uma cor clara, que Rendar trocou por uma armadura de titâneo e uma pintura mais sombria. A cabine do piloto e as cápsulas de salvamento principais foram unidos na borda esquerda por dois braços fortificantes. A porta de pouso e outra cápsula de salvamento ficavam na outra borda. Uma das primeiras modificações que Dash fez foi trocar os motores originais por três motores de Ion KonGar KGDefensores roubados de um departamento de engenharia avançado da Academia Imperial em Corulag. O hiperpropulsor original também foi trocado por uma unidade de hiperimpulção SoroSuub Griffyn/Y2TG modificada, dando à Outrider uma Classe 0.75 de hiperpropulsor. O motor de reposição era de Classe 1.0. Rendar também aprimorou o sistema de sensores da Outrider para o nível militar, e adicionou um sistema de contramedidas com revestimento camuflado. Como essas últimas modificações eram altamente ilegais, Dash procurava evitar conflitos desnecessários. Quando Rendar não podia evitar combates, a Outrider era mais do que capaz de se defender. Ela era armada por um par de canhões laser Dymek pesados, situados acima e abaixo da nave. [[Ficheiro:Outrideraçao.jpg|thumb|205px|left|A Outrider em ação.]] O montador de combate corelliano 1D concedia dar voltas de 360 graus, aumentando a capacidade de ambos canhões acima e abaixo. Esses canhões foram manualmente modificados por Rendar para promover tanto poder de fogo quanto mira, e também para poderem ser controlados pelo montador de combate ou pela cabine do piloto. A Outrider também era armada com um par de lançadores de mísseis de concussão posicionados no tubo da cabine do piloto. Cada lançador continha carga inicial de três mísseis. A Outrider foi modificada para ser operada por Dash e/ou Leebo. Ela poderia carregar 75 toneladas métricas de carga, e também tinha capacidade para quatro passageiros adicionais. Quando estava com o combustível completo, ela aguentava por dois meses antes de recarregar. História [[Ficheiro:Outrid~2ig.jpg|thumb|205px|right|A Outrider pousada em Ord Mantell.]] Quando lhe perguntam como ele adquiriu sua nave, Rendar tipicamente responde: "Não de um jeito limpo". A Outrider foi um presente do "Tio" Vanya, um chefão do crime Twi'lek para quem Dash trabalhou durante seus dias como mercenário. Vanya também concedeu a Rendar um co-piloto Rodiano, que acabou morrendo nos primeiros vinte segundos da missão de estréia de Dash. Rendar precisou de outro co-piloto, e encontrou o droide Leebo. Em qualquer evento, Dash modificava a nave para propósitos de contrabando. Muitas das modificações originais foram feitas na Torre 214 do Espaçoporto de Byblos por Rendar e pelo talentoso engenheiro Sullustano Bolabo Hujaan. Dash e Leebo eram famosos entre os contrabandistas, e por isso foram contratados pela Aliança Rebelde para transportar suprimentos para a nova base em Hoth após a evacuação de Yavin 4. Quando a Batalha de Hoth começou, a Outrider ainda estava pousada no hangar da Base Echo. Dash e Leebo foram capazes de escapar da base, e tiveram que voar pelo campo de asteróides de Hoth para escapar do Império. [[Ficheiro:Outrider3.jpg|thumb|left|205px|A Outrider.]] Pouco tempo depois, a Outrider acompanhou a Millennium Falcon em uma tentativa de resgatar Han Solo do caçador de recompensas Boba Fett, que estava reparando a Slave I na lua de Gall. A Outrider também participou da batalha contra o cargueiro Imperial Suprosa, que estava carregando os planos secretos da Segunda Estrela da Morte. Rendar também pilotou a Outrider durante o conflito final sobre Coruscant com o líder do Sol Negro: o Príncipe Xizor. Ao final da batalha, a Outrider pareceu ter sido destruída, matando Dash e Leebo. Mas tudo foi um truque de perspectiva. Rendar havia decidido que seu tempo como um Rebelde estava na hora de acabar. O destino da Outrider após esses eventos é desconhecido. Nos Bastidores thumb|200px|right|[[Legends:Dash Rendar|Dash pilota a Outrider para fora de Mos Eisley.]] * Outrider em Português significa: "Aquele que ultrapassa a cavalo". * A Outrider pode ser vista saindo do espaçoporto de Mos Eisley na Edição Especial de Uma Nova Esperança. * No jogo de N64 de Sombras do Império, a Outrider possui um grande papel, já que ela é a nave do jogador. No último nível do jogo, é revelado que a Outrider não explode e que Dash e Leebo sobrevivem. * A versão de brinquedo que a Kenner fez da Outrider é diferente da nave real. Primeiro em tamanho, já que na cabine só cabe um action figure, e segundo a cor, que é mais amarela do que a Outrider real. Aparições * Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança (Edição Especial) * Star Wars: X-wing Alliance * Sombras do Império * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * Kinect Star Wars Fontes * The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels * The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels * Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook * Underworld Appendix: Swoops, Spice, and Wretched Rogues * Links Externos * Outrider na Wikipédia Categoria:Cargueiros Categoria:Naves